Cupid's Love
by LucarioLover2488
Summary: Its a special day in NYC but Marie saw Raph cheating on her. will Raph fix this or leave Marie's heart shatter like a piece of glass?


Me: Hi! I just want to say that My OCs are turtles so enjoy and how you like it!

Marie's POV

I woke up one morning and it was Valentine's Day. Raph wasn't there. I look at the clock and saw its only 8am. I went out to see how the guys are doing when an orange flash pass by me and almost make me fall down

"Marie!" Mikey shouted as he grabs my wrist "I need help!" before I can say anything else, he pulls me to his room which is full of sunflowers and chocolate

"if it's about video games, Mikey. Then-" but Mikey starts to talk randomly

"i-i-I need help! Do you know what Amy likes? Does she like chocolate or cherries? Do the sunflowers look nice? Am I having nervous breakdown? Or god why must it be so hard!" Mikey shouted as I sigh

"just give her some sunflowers and make some banana cupcakes for her. That's all you got to do" I said as I turn to the door

"wow! Thanks, Marie! You're a life saver and since when are you a cupid?" Mikey joke as I laugh

"I been call that since I help my bro with his lovesick problem" I said as I went to the dojo to train but instead, the whole dojo is filled with blue bells everywhere! It's like the sea and I have to make a boat to row across. I saw a tag

_you are my soul, you are my heart. I hope you like these flowers, for they are the symbol of my love for you. I wish you would always be by my side. I love you, my angel._

_To: my sweet Janet_

_Love: Leonardo_

I glare at the blue bells and growl

"LEONARDO HAMATO!" I shouted as I saw Leo pop out from the blue bells

"yes?" he asks as I point at the blue bell

"why do you have so many of them?" I ask as Leo stand in front of me

"because I want to make Janet happy" he answer and I make an O mouth

"but you got way too much! It would be best if you have a bouquet of them and a home-made gift like a card or something. She'll love it."

"Really? Thanks! You should be a cupid someday" with that, I left and saw an explosion in Don's lab.

_"Oh COME ON!" _I thought angrily as I rush to Don's lab

"Don?" I ask as he comes out of his lab

"I'm okay, I'm okay!" Don said as I sigh

"let me guess, you want to give something nice for May" I said as he sigh

"yeah but it backfired. Can you help?" he asks as I sigh

"you don't have to build anything. Just give her some heart-shape chocolate, morning glories and an amethyst gem" I said

"thanks, Marie. You really are the cupid saver" Don said as I walk to the garage. But when I got there, I saw something…horrible

I saw Raph hugging April all romantic like. I felt my heart breaking. When they pull away, Raph kiss her forehead and say three words that make me want to cry

"I love you" Raph said as I step back but only make the tools drop. I saw Raph and April look at me surprise and worry. "Marie?" Raph asks as I felt tears coming. He walks to me "Mar, ya-" but when he reach his hand, I slap it away and look at him angrily

"**YOU SICK PLAYER! HOW CAN YOU GO AND CHEAT ON ME LIKE THAT? AM I REALLY JUST SOME TOOL FOR YOUR LITTLE GAME? YOU CHEATED ON ME WITH THAT…THAT…THAT WITCH!**" I shouted with no control on my rage. April walk to me and the gang comes in

"Marie, we can-" I look at her and snarl

"**DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS? YOU STEAL RAPH FROM ME! HE CHEATED ON ME FOR YOU! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DATING CASEY! YOU TOOK RAPH FROM ME! I HATE THIS! I HATE ALL OF YOU!**" I shouted as I ran out of the garage with hot tears in my eyes

"MARIE!" I heard Raph shouted but I continue to run, run from this torturing place.

* * *

><p>I was in the park. I saw a waterfall with a cave behind it. it was a secret place and i walk inside the cave. I sit down and hug my knees. Why? Why must this happen to me? Why does it have to be like this, on Valentine's Day? Why must I suffer from this pain? Why…<p>

"Ma…Marie?" a voice said as I look up and saw Raph. I stand up and growl

"**what do you want, Raph?**" I said angrily

"Marie, ya got it all wrong! I would never cheat on ya like that. April was only helpin' me" he said as I scoff

"**help you with what, to break my heart?**" I ask. Suddenly, Raph push me to the wall and trap me with both arms on my side

"listen. I need help because…I was scare and nervous" he said as he looks at the ground. He was scare?

"Why would you be?" I ask as Raph look at me with only truth in his eyes

"because…I want to give ya this" he pull out a bouquet of red blood roses. I took it and saw a tag

_Marie, you smell like the roses and blood, your eyes are full of beauty, your smile makes my heart soar, your laugh makes me filled with emotion, your touch reach my heart, your voice are like angels, you help others make me happy. You are my life, my soul, my heart. I would cry if you die, I would die if you left, I never want you to go. I want you to be happy and relieve from your pain...I will stay by your side and never make you hurt. I will protect you with all my life because Marie, you're my angel of cupid. I love you with all my heart and soul_

_To: Marie_

_Love: Raph_

a tear stream on my cheek when I read it. I look at Raph who was looking away

"if yer' still mad at me, I understand…but Marie…" he look at me I saw his amber eyes filling with tear "I love you" he said as he lean in to kiss me. I wrap my arms around him and kiss him passionately. I let my tongue slip in and play in his mouth. I release my grip and want to pull away but Raph continue to kiss me. I put my hands on his plastron

"hmmm…Raph…mm…" I said between his hot kisses and my moan as I felt his tongue playing in my mouth. I felt his hand stroke my arm and push me harder to the wall. We keep on playing our tongues until he pulls away and we breathe heavily

"I love you, Marie"

"I love you too, Raph. I'm sorry for my rage. I-I don't know what came over me. I just-" but Raph kiss me again and kiss me hungrily. He pulls away and smirk

"it okay. I should have said sorry." He hugs me and whisper in my ear "stay by my side, my angel" he said as he pull away and grab my hand "let's go. The others might be worry" I nod as we went back to the lair

* * *

><p>"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" I shouted and hug April with tears in my eyes<p>

"it's okay, Marie. It's okay"

"wow, Raph. You got her back and you didn't even die" Casey said as Raph chuckle as I release my grip

"yeah, Raph! How did you do it?" Mikey asks as Raph and I look at each other before the team

"we better get to sleep, night!" I said as I rush to Raph's room with Raph walking by my side

"that was close" he said as I nod

"yeah…" then the silence surround the area. I sit on his bed and he look at me

"so…how do you feel when I, ya know...back at the cave?" he asks as I blush. He sits next to me and I gulp

"well…your kisses are impressive and…" i remember how he kisses me and I blush redder

"and?" he asks raising an eye ridge as he sit closer and wrap his arm around my waist. I tried to avoid eye contact

"and sexy" I mumble blushing harder as Raph chuckle and make me look at him

"sexy, huh?" I nod and he starts to kiss again like he did in the cave. I put my hands on his plastron

"hmmmm…Ra…mmm…Raph" I said between his kisses as he chuckle and continue to kiss me. We pull away and breathe heavily. I snuggle my head in his neck and sigh happily

"I love you, Raph"

"I love ya too, Marie and Happy Valentine's Day, my cupid" he said. I smile. Maybe cupids have a cupid of they're own.

**THE END! ^^**

love it? Hate it? Please review and I hope you like this story! ^^


End file.
